Who's To Blame
by ohsupwhassup
Summary: Alex and Mitchie haven't spoke in two and a half years. What happens when they see each other unexpectedly? FIRST FANFIC EVER. PLEASE BE GENTLE. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchies POV**

I miss her. I miss everything about her. I miss her smooth ebony hair. I miss the way she would smile when i told a really corny joke. I miss the way she would sneak a wink when our parents were yelling at us for doing something stupid.

Crap, i need more underwear. Will i need sweats? I don't think so. I'm just going to New York for a few days. It get's cold there at night. Whatever. Anyways where was I….

But most of all, i miss her heart, and having it.

I fell in love with her, and it hurts knowing that i could never tell her.

But i can't tell her now. And now she's happy with that kid _**Justin Bieber**_

That kid is just _ugh_. His fans, his style, his music…god i hate that kid.

**Alex's POV**

God i hate Justin.

He is so conceited. His fans are delusional. They actually think he love's them. They just put more money in his already deep pockets. The amount of money he has you would think he could buy a decent belt, but no. He is convinced he has swag.

Where in the world is my suitcase my flight leaves in two hours. I won't need that much. Im only going to the city for a few days. Where was I….

Oh yeah. When i originally started seeing him, it was to get my mind of off Mitchie. *sigh*

I know. I know its the typical story.

Girl falls in love with her best guy friend and she can't tell him. Well…my story is a little different.

My best friend is a girl.

The most beautiful girl on the planet.

Her hershey brown eyes, her beautiful long hair that can do anything. Her soft velvety skin and the best part about her, her smile. Her smile was the only thing that got me going some days. I still remember that day.

*_Flashback*_

_"If you walk out that door, don't you dare come back Alex! You can't just leave me." Mitchie was standing in her room, blood dripping from her wrist and alcohol on her breath. Her voice echoes through the house. On the outside she's strong as an ox, the situation was not affecting her. On the inside she was broken and she wanted to run into Alex's arms and kiss her soft delicate lips and tell her that she was sorry and she was going to get help if that meant she would stay._

_"Mitchie…i can't do this anymore. You need help, and you have pushed me away enough." Alex walks to the door, twist the golden knob and puts one foot out. She turns around…_

_"Call me when you're truly happy Mitch"_

_She closes the door and walks to her car and cries._

_Mitchie is standing in her living room and in a tone that would make a grown man cry she says "Im only happy when you're around…please come back."\_

_*End Flashback*_

My flight leaves in 2 hours. Its 6:30 now. Let me just grab my toothbrush.

I can't believe i just walked away like that.

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe i just let her walk away like that.

I truly didn't know what i had until it was gone. Now the only time i see her is on TV with that swagfag Justin Bieber or in People magazine. She deserves so much more then that kid.

Nothing i can do about that. She told me to call her "when I'm truly happy"

Happiness is what i tried to get when she left. Happiness at the bottom of the bottle is never achieved. I had to learn that the hard way. It's been two years since i entered rehab, but I'm still not happy. I won't be until i can see her beautiful smile and hear her voice.

I need my makeup bag and my glasses and then i will be done. My flight leaves at 8:30.

I wonder if she thinks about me like i think about her.

Can't think about that now. I gotta get to New York! LAX here i come!

**Alex's POV**

I gotta get to LAX! New York here i come!


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Mitch Alex Lucker who died in a motorcycle accident on November 1st 2012. He was one of the best metal vocalist in the scene today and he was truly humble musician and awesome family man. I put this note up just for you guys to remember that life can be cut short anytime and we have to tell the ones we love that we love them when we have the chance. _

_Another note. I was part of the heavy music scene from the age of 14- 18. Just heard some horrible news. A guy i used to mosh with his name was Izzy passed away yesterday. I'm writing this about 3 minutes after finding out. Weird to think my heart is heavy for the guy who used to punch me in the face to heavy music. As separated as the scene was at times, we were all a weird family. and it's weird to think that a member of a family is gone. Please cherish your friends and family. That's all i ask guys. _

**Chapter 2**

**Inner Soliloques: Travelers Thoughts**

**Alex's POV**

I hate LAX. It's just a bunch of tourist and papparazzi sitting there like vultures hoping to snap a picture.

One of the many things I hate about fame. I'm a human too. I swear. People don't even ask me how my day is anymore. They wanna know about Justin, my relationship, my music, movies. It's just all too much sometimes. I'm just really glad they don't ask about Mitchie anymore.

Just hearing her name makes me my heart fall too my stomach.

I wanna call her, I do, but I can't stand her group of friends. They all seem so fake and hateful. That one girl Hanna Beth really gets under my skin. Even Mitchie's fans hate Hanna. But that doesn't mean anything. Her fans hate me too.

Rightfully so.

I left her in her time of need. The time she needed me most and I just left to go be with America's new sweetheart, _**Taylor Swift**_.

Let me tell you a little something about Taylor Swift. She is so conceited. You remember when she said "I don't tweet fans because I don't want anyone to feel left out"? That's a lie. She told me she doesn't like replying to people "less then us". Less then us. Turns out she's the best actress I have ever met. The smile she slaps on when the cameras are on her face or when she is with contest winners, fans, promoters makes me wanna give up my day job.

I miss Mitchie so much, but with my busy schedule the chances of me meeting up with her are slim to none. I just miss her.

I'm so glad I'm not wearing those uncomfortable clothes that my managers pick out for me. I look like a disco ball all the time. Sparkly clothes are so ugly, and people recognize you so fast. Skinny jeans, a t shirt, and vans are an amazing feeling.

On every plane ride (and theres a lot of them) I plug in my iPod and listen to every demo Mitchie ever sent me. She records so much music. All the songs are beautiful.

*sigh* It's 7:45. I need to get on this plane.

**Mitchie's POV**

I hope I make this plane on time. It's 7:45.

I hate LAX so much. People are so dumb. I don't want to answer your stupid questions.

I don't talk to Joe anymore. I hate Wilmer. Me and Nick Jonas are not dating. I haven't cut in a long time. I don't drink anymore. Yes I do eat. Curves are beautiful. Bullying sucks. Rehab was a good experience that saved my life. My 4th album comes out soon. Blah blah blah.

Why don't they ask good questions that make smile? Why don't they ask me what my favorite cereal is? Why don't they ask me if I'm happy? Have they ever thought of that. No. They just need something for their trash magazine. It sickens me. I'm just glad they haven't asked me about Alex lately.

I remember when I was slightly high and signing autographs for some fans it just slipped out.

"Ask Taylor".

I don't know what I was thinking that day. Well I wasn't thinking. I was so sick of thinking about it. It was making me physically ill, knowing some blonde bimbo was taking my Alex and throwing her in my face in every magazine in America. Someone got it on video. I didn't even know until I noticed a fan sent it too me. I chuckled at the time, but then I realized that Alex would probably see it and get mad and that would make her not wanna speak too me longer. That was a bad bad week. I had never done that much coke in my life.

I hate thinking back to that time. I had become so pale and lifeless. Getting involved with shady people.

I cut out everyone important too me. Im so glad I got help.

So happy that I glammed down and I'm just wearing sweats and converses. Such a good idea to wear this sweatshirt with a hood. It covers my entire face. No one notices me. Wonderful. Now to get on this plane. Good thing I charged my computer at home.

Alex used to send me outtakes and bloopers from Wizards of Waverly Place. They're so funny. Her sense of humor brings tears to my eyes when I'm watching. She has sent me at least 100 hours worth of footage. And she also did a secret indie movie 3 years ago and it's really good. I always watch it on flights. It's one of the few places I get too be alone.

It's 8:20! I got on the plane just in time.

Well here we go. 13 hours.

**Alex's POV**

13 hours. Flying this long will make anyone want to strangle someone. But at least i have my computer.

I have all the episodes of "Sonny With A Chance" on here. Mitchie was so funny. I cry laughing at some of her mannerisms, because she included a part of herself in that character. She was gorgeous in season two.

But she was suffering.

I remember the first time I heard her throwing up. It was shocking, but I was not surprised. She got so skinny. It scared me. So when I heard she went to rehab for self harm and an eating disorder, I was mildly happy. It meant she was getting help and she could be happy.

I should have called her. She probably felt so alone and the person who was supposed to love her the most, me, just left.

I'm pretty sure that song "Mistake" on her latest album is about me.

What am i talking about. She doesn't think about me anymore, let alone write songs about me.

Great. Someone is sitting in front of me. She looks too comfy in those sweatpants. Another second rate diva. Take those sunglasses off please lady. And take down the hood. You look utterly ridiculous. Wow. At least look up and see who you're sitting in front of. L.A. girls are so full of themselves.

She has a lot of stickers on her computer. That Paramore sticker is really cool. That was one of Mitchie's favorite bands.

I remember back when we were 14 and we thought it was funny too kick people's chairs in the plane. We would piss people off so bad. There was this one lady who turned around and she looked like she was going to stab us right there. It was really funny.

I wonder….

**Mitchies's POV**

Whoever keeps kicking my chair is going to get a fist to the face. Only children and teenagers think its funny to continuously kick someones chair over and over. I hate teenagers. But its best to just ignore them.

Alex and I used to do that, so I can't be too angry. I swear we almost broke some ladies neck once. She turned around and just gave us the meanest look. Alex said it looked like she was gonna stab us right there. The way she said it makes me laugh so hard every time.

Man, I love this movie. Alex plays this girl who falls in love with her girl best friend. It was literally the best acting i have ever seen her do. Honestly. It's almost as if she felt it. It was like you would think she was going through it in real life. I always wondered if she had feelings for me. Our friendship was always more. Dallas said that it was obvious to everyone. My own fans made up a funny name for us from our middle names. My full name is Mitchie Demi Torres. Her full name is Alex Selena Russo. Delena. I always chuckled at that. I guess they could see it in my eyes. I truly loved her. Gah. What am i talking about. I still love her.

If this kid does not stop kicking my chair, I'm gonna shove my foot so far down her throat that me and her are going to be walking off this plane together.

I hate kids.

**Alex's POV**

Haha. I feel like a kid again. This girl is going to have whiplash in a minute. Im gonna kick her chair so hard she's gonna fly out. Mitchie would be cracking up right now.

I wonder what that lady is watching.

Oh wow.

She's watching this indie movie i did like 3 years ago. How in the world did she get that? That movie was not released. Disney said it would soil my image. Homosexuality isn't "family friendly" as they put it.

It was my best work. I need to know how she got it. Maybe she'll recognize me and want an autograph. I'm gonna kick her chair really hard to get her attention.

There we go.

That should've done it.

"WHAT THE FUC-…..oh my god….Alex?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. It's the one i have dreamt about hearing for two years.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie?" I haven't seen that face up this close in years. She's gotten hotter. I don't know how that is possible.

But what i do know is that the girl I'm in love with but haven't spoken too in two years is on this plane with me for the next 13 hours.

god…..I really have to pee.

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? THIS TOOK ME LIKE TWO HOURS TO WRITE. I WAS MULTI TASKING LIKE CRAZY.**

**PLZ REVIEW AND LEAVE ME NEGATIVE MESSAGES. IM JOKING. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW OR HIT ME UP ON TWITTER AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

** ohsupwhassup**

**I START WORKING FULL TIME AGAIN NEXT WEEK, SO THE UPDATING MAY BE A LITTLE WEIRD. **

**BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST! THANKS!**


	3. Meanwhile In The Bathroom

_**PLEASE READ. **_

_Authors Note:This chapter is dedicated to Izzy Hassein. On the morning of November 3rd, 2012 he passed away. It was self inflicted. I know i joke a lot on twitter about everything and i come off somewhat heartless, which for the most part I am. It's something i can admit. But my friends are hurting because of this. Izzy was a big part of the VA hardcore scene. He was always throwing down and having a good time. I went to a few shows with him and he dapped me up for being the only girl in the mosh pit. I always thought that was so cool. He was the guy everyone kinda looked up too. So when he punched people in the face, it wasn't out of hate, its just what he did. It was a shock hearing he died. It was like a huge part of the family is gone. _

_so if you guys can donate some money to ______to help his family out with funeral cost and hospital bills it would be so appreciated. It doesn't matter how much you guys give, just give something. And if you guys are ever going through anything, please remember that i am always here to talk,_

_just hit me up on twitter or something at __** ohsupwhassup **__Suicide is never the answer. _

_Rest In Peace Izzy 1986-2012_

_**2nd Authors Note: i'm truly horrible at writing dialogue. please bear with me. **_

**Chapter 3: Meanwhile In The Bathroom**

**Mitchie's POV**

She looks just as beautiful as the day she walked out that door. I can't keep staring at her like this. I have to say something.

"What are you doing here?" Really Mitchie? Thats the only thing that came to mind?

"Well to get to places that are far away, people take planes, and since i have to be in New York soon, I'm flying there." Wow. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Still sarcastic I see."

"Still asking retarded questions I see." Ouch.

"You know what Alex? You walked out my door! Why are you being such a jerk?"

"You asked a dumb question Mitch. Of course i'm gonna be a jerk."

"Nope. Do not call me that. Thats a nickname for my FRIENDS. You can't call me Mitch, considering the fact you haven't called me in two years."

"Okay…_Michelle." _That annoying smile she has on her face means she knows what she's doing. I hate being called Michelle. She is the only person who can truly get under my skin and she knows it. If i didn't love her, i would throw her off this plane. I need to talk to the one person who will help me.

I need my iTouch. Hopefully this plane has wi-fi and i can use my phone app and call Dallas.

**Alex's POV**

What is she getting out of her backpack? Maybe calling her Michelle was a little much.

Why is she getting out her iTouch? I know this girl is not about to listen to music like nothing just happened.

She's walking to the bathroom.

This plane has wi-fi. I need to talk to Vanessa. We got super close during filming "Spring Breakers". Hopefully she is on Skype right now. Thank the lord in the heavens above, she is.

"VANESSA! I need your help NOW!"

"Whats wrong? What happened? Who do I have to stab?"

"You don't have to stab anyone. Calm your tits. I need some advice…about Mitchie."

"WHAT?! Wait….is she on that plane with you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You keep looking behind you waiting for someone. And you only hyperventilate like that when Mitchie is involved. Alex, how long have you been holding your breath?

"About 10 minutes." If I looked as flustered as felt, I do not look good at all.

"I figured. So what did you do when you saw her?"

"I pissed her off. I called her Michelle."

"Wonderful Alex. The first thing you need to do is apologize. Is that all you did? Did you literally see her and just insult her?"

"Have a little faith Vanessa. I said her name and stared at her first."

"Well do something to get on her good side. Get her something."

"Vanessa. Let's think about this. I'm 30,000 feet in the air. What am i going to get her?"

"That was kind of stupid wasn't it?"

"Kind of stupid? It was incredibly stupid."

"Wow. Bye."

"No no no. I'm sorry. I'm just irritated. I haven't seen her in two years, and this was just really unexpected. What should i say too her?"

"I'm not going to help you Alex."

"What? Why not?" This dumb slut. She better help me.

"First of all you called me stupid. I don't like being called stupid; and second of all you've had two years too figure it out and if you don't know what to say, maybe you don't want her back as much as you think. I gotta go Alex, I have a date."

"With who?"

"Doesn't matter. Bye."

She's right. I know exactly what to say, but i just don't know how to say it. "Hey Mitch. I was a complete douchebag for running away from you in your time of need. I'm in love with you and I want nothing more then to be in your life again." Thats what I want to say. Maybe I should say that.

What is taking her so long in that bathroom?

**Mitchie's POV**

"Dallas I just don't know what to do. Stop making fun of me!" She's so annoying when she does that. I love Dallas. She's a wonderful sister, but she is literally one of the most annoying people I know. There will be somedays when I completely forget about Alex and then Dallas would walk in and say something like "Hey little sis. You tell Alex that you love her yet?" She's the only person that can ruin my day and then put together all the pieces.

"Mitch. I don't know what to tell you. Wait…you're not having the conversation in front of her are you?"

"Yes Dallas. I am that stupid….Dallas? Dallas, are you still there?" Did she REALLY hang up on me?

"Too easy."

"What? I don't get it."

"I wouldn't expect you too, cause you're stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"_I'm not stupid!" _Is she seriously doing this right now?

"Dallas it's not funny. Stop copying every word I say."

"_Dallas it's not funny. Stop copying every word i say." _GOD. She is such a child sometimes. I'm gonna get her.

"I'm stupid." Ha. Repeat that slut.

"….You're stupid." I hate her so much right now.

"Seriously Dallas. We have been on the phone for almost twenty minutes and you have literally done nothing but mimic me, insult me, talk to me about your nails, and ask me what you should get for your yeast infection, which is utterly disgusting. I called you because I need your help."

"Look Mitch. I love you, you know I do. But this is one you need to figure out on your own. You haven't seen her in two years. Thats 730 days. You have had 730 days to think about what you are gonna say to the girl of your dreams. You can't tell me with a straight face that you didn't think once what would happen if you were to run into her unexpectedly."

"I mean…yeah….I did. But I didn't think it would happen so soon, or in a plane for god's sake."

"It's a good thing it's on a plane. None of your idiot emo hipster friends are influencing you to say anything. No managers, no publicist, no boyfriends. Mitchie you're going to be able to talk to her for 13 hours, and maybe see where you guys went wrong. Mitchie you don't have to profess your love for her right now. I'm not saying that, but you need to either continue where you guys left off or find some closure. Listen I really have to go Mitch. Me and Jenna are hanging out and I really need to get ready. Call me as soon as you get to New York and let me know what happened."

"Thanks Dallas. I'll talk to you later. Love You."

"Love you too."

She literally kept me in the bathroom for 25 minutes just to tell me I need to figure it out on my own. This bathroom is kind of spacious. Maybe I could just stay in here the entire time and run out of the plane as soon as it lands.

Oh man, someone just knocked.

"Mam. There's a line for the bathroom out here. Are you okay?" Well that plan is a bust.

"Yeah. I'm on my way out now."

Oh wow. That's a nice sized line. I need to get back to my seat. Crap. Alex is looking at me.

"Hey Mitchie. I'm sorry about before. Are you okay? You were in there for a long time." She looks really distressed. Oh my god. She looks like she's sweating. Alex Russo only sweats when she's nervous.

"Yeah. I'm fine Alex. Honestly. Are you? You're sweating."

"Yeah I'm fine. I know I'm taking a long shot here, but can we talk?" You didn't have to ask.

"Yeah, of course."

**Alex's POV**

I have no idea what I'm going to say.

"Mitch…"

**PLZ REEVEW OR I WILL BECUM A SELENATOR AND KEEL ALL DA CHARACTERS IN A VISHIZ PLAIN KRASH AND JUSTIN BEEBER WILL SYNG "BUTY ND A BEET" AT THA FUENERAL.**


	4. Word Vomit

**Chapter 4: Word Vomit**

**Alex's POV**

_I have no idea what I'm going to say._

_"Mitch…."_

"Don't call me that Alex." Is she really doing this right now?

"Okay Mitchie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have purposely pissed you off as soon as I saw you. But I didn't know what else to say. We haven't really talked in two years." I have to stop playing with my fingers. She was my best friend for 17 years, she knows the signs of my nervousness.

"Yeah I know. I probably shouldn't have overreacted and hid out in the bathroom." I shouldn't ask. I really shouldn't . I'm going to ask anyways.

"Yeah, about that, what were you doing in there? Were you…" Alex does the throwing up motion with her finger.

"Alex have a little faith. I haven't thrown up in a while."

"Well it's not like I would know. It's not like you call and tell me how you're doing." Shouldn't have said that. I'm not good with my words at all. Word vomit is going to be the death of me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ALEX? YOU WALKED OUT MY DOOR!" I love her, but her voice does this annoying squeaking thing when she's upset. It really rustles my jimmies. She needs to make use of her indoor voice.

"Mitchie. Stop. Everyone is looking. When I asked you to talk, I didn't mean dive into our deeper seeded issues immediately. Let's start over. How are you?" Hopefully that works. I don't think either of us are ready to face the past that fast.

"I'm better then the last time you saw me. I feel better and I look better."

"Do you look so good." Oh my god. Please tell me I said that in my mind and not out loud. This word vomit is going to make me say something so stupid I just know it.

"Thank you Alex. You don't look half bad yourself." Did she just wink at me? It was probably a twitch.

"Thank you. How's Dallas and Maddie?"

"They're good, still as annoying as ever. How's _Taylor_?" Ouch. The venom is ever so apparent. Did Taylor really get under her skin that bad?

"I don't really speak to Taylor anymore. But this isn't about her. This about us. H-how's your music going?" Did i just stutter? ugh. But I knew if there was one thing that could make her eyes light up, it was music. Whenever we hung out, she would always be doing something musical.

"I'm almost done recording my 4th album. I'm really excited. The record label gave me a lot more creative freedom on this one."

"Well, if they're anything like the demo's that some of the producers have been passing around, I can't wait to buy 30 copies like I did for the last one."

"You bought thirty copies of Unbroken?"

"And Here We Go Again and Don't Forget. Did you actually think that tradition was going to stop because of our small hiatus? C'mon Mitch you know me better then that. Whenever Give Your Heart A Break comes on in the car, I turn it up and jam out. Justin gets a little annoyed, but I tell him to shut his little queer mouth and deal." I hope she didn't catch that little slip up when I called her Mitch. I just can't help it.

**MItchie's POV**

She keeps calling me Mitch, but at this point I don't care. This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Mitchie are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. Do you really still listen to my music?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I Mitchie-" Mitchie put's her finger on Alex lips, which sends a familiar tingle down Alex's spine.

"You can call me Mitch now."

"Really? Sweet. Mitch, I never stopped caring about you. I'm so proud of you and the progress you have made."

Alex Russo is being sweet? She usually tricks people into taking her side, and she usually wins.

"Alex Selena Russo, are you being sweet?"

"Hey hey, no using the full name. I'm still the same Alex. I just grew up a bit, and realized not everything is not about me."

Is she serious right now?

"Uhm Mitch…if you leave your mouth open like that any longer flies are going to have a new home."

"Am I being Punk'd?"

"That would explain a lot wouldn't it?" Alex chuckles while she plays with her fingers, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Mitchie.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I haven't seen the girl I fell in love with in a few years. I think anyone would be nervous." Alex's eyes widened when she realized what she said.

"W-what did you just say ?"

**Alex's POV**

This is all a dream. I did NOT just tell Mitchie that I was in love with her on a plane which is 30,000 feet up, which means I have no means of escape from this very awkward moment.

Let me just close my eyes and breathe.

I'm just going to open them and wake up in my room in a cold sweat from this semi nightmarish moment.

Nope.

This is not a dream.

Kill me now.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT THIS IS THE RISING SOMETHING. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOMETIME SOON. I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT. **


	5. The Blame Game

_**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys. i know its been awhile since i updated. working full time didn't help that and the fact that my ex decided to take my feelings and make them their own personal playground. isn't it crazy how other people can have such a hold on your emotions? its slightly disconcerting. i kinda feel bad for not writing, but I'm still here! its cool getting reviews and stuff. so keep them coming. so here's chapter 5. This chapter should be a little bit longer then the last one. I just spent an hour writing it. Well kind of, i was on and off my timeline. Selena and Justin broke up! I hope Selena is okay. break up's suck. **_

**Mitchie's POV**

She's playing stupid. I absolutely hate when she does that. I know what she said. It's been an hour since she told me that she fell in love with me and she is literally talking about everything but what she said.

"Mitch? Did you hear me? You keep zoning out."

"Alex. Stop playing stupid. When are we going to address what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"ALEX. STOP. Are you ashamed to be in love with me or something?"

"Of course not Mitch!" Got her; and Dallas says I'm stupid.

"So you admit that you're in love with me?"

"I-i j-j-ust…c-can we just drop it Mitch please?"

"No Alex. We never talk about our problems ever. And you just walked out of my life-"

"And who's to blame for that Mitch? Huh? I'm tired of taking all the blame in this sham of a friendship. I recall for the longest time that I tried to get you help. I tried to get you too open up and talk to me. And you know what you did? You pushed me away. You went and smoked with Miley, did coke with Trace, drank by yourself. Yes! I fell in love with you Mitch. But I was enabling you, and I knew that the only way for you to get better was to hit rock bottom. You think I wanted to leave? I was in love with you! I'm still in love with you! Ask your mom why I never called when you were in rehab. She said I would be a trigger, and I understood. It hurt knowing that I could be the one that makes you feel any pain. But Please, I beg of you, stop putting all the blame on me Mitchie. Your fans, my own mother, my best friend, they all put the blame on me. It takes two to tango Mitchie, remember that. Can I just listen to these demos of yours that I always listen to on plane rides and think about you like I always do? You know, you never asked me how I felt when all this happened. I thought I mattered to you, but I guess I know where I stand."

Alex is crying. Alex never cries in front of people. I want to hold her hand, and tell her I feel the same way, but she already has her earbuds in. She looks like she doesn't want to be bothered.

She's right, I was so caught up in myself and my feelings that I never asked her or anyone else how she was feeling. She could never get away from all the ridicule and the horrible things my fans said, her boyfriend's fans said, and what everyone else said. She didn't deserve it. We were both to blame in everything but she took all the blame for me. I feel like the biggest jerk. I need to tell her how I feel.

"Alex…Alex…"

**Alex's POV**

I swear if this girl doesn't leave me alone. She keeps tapping my shoulder, and it's really annoying.

"What do you want Mitchie? I'm really trying to listen to this song."

"Can we talk please?"

"So now you want to hear what I have to say? Or are we still assuming that I'm the devil and just blaming me for everything again?"

"Alex. Stop. I'm sorry, alright? You were right about everything. Can I just ask you something? Please? If you don't want to answer, I won't bother you for the rest of the plane ride."

"Go ahead Mitch."

"When did you realize that you were you know…in love… with me?" Selena looks at her with widened eyes and then her features soften a little.

"Mitch I had always been in love with you. The moment I met you at Barney, I knew I was the one who was supposed to protect you, I was the one who had to hold you whenever you were upset. I saw your parents, and the way Eddie would look at your mom and I knew that I wanted you in my life forever. I didn't know it was love, but I knew it was stronger then what I had with any other of my friends. I tried so hard to find it with someone else. But it never happened. I realized that I loved you when the thought of being with anyone else made me sick to my stomach. You remember Nate from that local band Connect 3? I dated him trying to forget the love I felt for you, but it didn't work. I almost gave up my virginity to him and he stopped me. He figured it out quick…"

_Flashback_

_"Alex! Stop! You're crying…you're not ready. And I know why."_

_Alex was half naked and like Nate said…crying. Her make up was ruined and her pants almost off. _

_"Nate, just do it! I know thats all you want."_

_"No, thats not true. I'm actually falling in love with you. But your heart belongs to someone else. Doesn't it?" Nate sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"It's M-Mitchie." Alex hangs her head down. It was the first time she even admitted it to herself. _

_"So are you like gay?" _

_"I don't know. All I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and it sucks that its my best friend, and seeing her with your douchebag brother does not help the situation at ALL." Nate had to laugh at that one. Shane is a douchebag. _

_Alex? You ever think about telling her?"_

_"And ruin our friendship? I'd rather love her in secret and be the one she runs too when she needs protection, then be the one person she doesn't want to see because things are weird. I love her Nate. I can't be without her. And I'm sorry for leading you on. You didn't deserve that."_

_"Its alright. Jason always said I was horrible at picking girls, but amazing at writing love songs."_

_"You'll find someone I promise. Now help me break up your brother and Mitchie. Haha"_

_*End Flashback_

"From that moment on Nate tried to convince me too tell you. He was the one who told me to leave when I did. He knew that you would seek help when you hit rock bottom, like Shane did a year before. He was the shoulder I cried on for days when I heard you went to rehab, and he was also the one who took my keys when I was drunk a couple nights trying to get rid of the fact that I left you. I buried myself into my work. I spent countless nights in the studio, and if they told me to go home, I told them that I wanted to continue. Nate always called it my "beautiful distraction" phase. That phase has been in different stages for the past two years, but it got better. The drinking only lasted for about 3 weeks thought. I hate the taste, I hate hangovers, and I hate the people involved in that scene . It was just not something I could get used to, plus I saw what that stuff did to you. Anything that hurts you is not something I wanted to partake in. Now can I finally listen to my music?"

Alex is about to put the white earbud back in when she hears something she never thought she would hear.

"I'm in love with you too Alex." Mitchie blurts out.

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh no. Did I just….yes I did.

Oh man.


	6. Lost

A/N: Hello readers. I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. Work has been crazy and I started writing for my album a few days back, so music has been my main focus really. Next time if you really want to get me to write the chapters, just harass me on twitter.

irenexmorgan

Yeah….so…enjoy….

Chapter 6: Lost

**Mitchie's POV**

I have been staring at Alex for about 10 minutes. After about minute three, I think she may have gotten a little uncomfortable. I told her that I loved her, and my brain went blank after that.

"Mitchie! You're scaring me."

"Sorry Alex. Did I just…tell you that…I love you?"

"Yeah. You did. Did you actually mean or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I actually meant it Alex. It took awhile to admit it to myself but I do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we were 13 years old, remember when that kid Tommy pushed me down? You punched him right in the nose. He never messed with me again."

"I remember that. I felt so awesome. Protecting you was the most important thing at the time."

"Yeah, and I loved that. It was around that time, that whenever you were around I couldn't hug you without feeling…different. Any skin contact would drive me crazy. I thought it would go away, but as we got older the feeling started getting stronger. I didn't think you felt the same way, so I didn't say anything. It was also part of the reason I was doing drugs and trying to forget the fact that I fell in love with my best friend. That was still no reason for me too put everyone through that. I was so scared Alex. I was a mess, you needed someone around you who was more stable. That's why I pushed you away."

"Mitchie, why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed away or something. Anything to help you get better. " Alex says looking very upset.

"Alex you wanna know what I learned in rehab? I learned that I had to to take personal responsibility for my actions. You were right. I should have been a better friend to you then I was. You wanted to be there for me and I just-" Mitchies words are cut off by her sobbing.

Alex immediately grabs Mitchie's hands.

"Hey babe, it's okay. I'm never leaving your side again. I promise. Do you want some water or something?"

"Alex, I just want you to keep holding my hands and telling me that you're going to be here forever."

"I can do that."

**Alex's POV**

Only positive about carrying cash everywhere is I just paid the lady sitting next to Mitchie too switch seats with me.

She fell asleep on my shoulder, but she's still holding on to my hand for dear life.

"Excuse me mam?" A random guy sitting behind them pokes Alex's shoulder

"Uhm…yeah?"

"You're Alex Russo right?"

"Yeah."

"And she's Mitchie Torres right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" What's with all the questions dude?

"You think all your counterparts will be happy with this?" He motions his finger between Alex and Mitchie.

"I-I haven't thought that far." Alex wasn't lying. She was too caught up in the moment to worry about what people would say. But now that the guy brought it up, she's thinking hard about it.

"Just be careful okay? If you say you'll stay forever, then stay forever. This plane ride is over in about 5 or 6 hours. You plan on holding her hand walking out this plane, risking everything?"

"I d-don't…wait what does it matter to you anyways?"

"I found the perfect girl too, I loved her, but I wasn't willing to risk everything to be with her. Biggest mistake of my life. One I regret every time I wake up. Love her with no limits."

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Brett."

Alex thought over what the guy said. He was right. Am I willing to risk my career and relationship for the one girl I have ever loved? Or am I the coward that I was two years ago?

"Hey, one more thing?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I have an autograph?"

"….Yeah."

I have 6 hours to figure out what I want.

That's not enough time.


	7. Brett's Story

_A/N: i actually feel bad for not updating more. Work has been nuts! Black Friday is coming up so I know I'm going to be busy for the entire weekend. Im working 10:30 pm - 7 am! Good thing I work at a coffee shop right? unlimited caffeine supply! i don't know how far I'm going to go with this story, but I'm glad you guys have been sticking around and reading it. it's really cool. be sure to check out other stories on this site. most are really good. OH! should i have a happy ending or a sad ending. I'm thinking sad ending cause everyone does a happy ending. idk. okay on to the story. titty sprinkles. This chapter is kind of filler ish. but very important too the story. _

**Mitchies POV**

**Chapter 7: Brett's Story**

I wonder how long i was sleep. I know it was kind of long, cause Alex is sleeping. Im kind of happy this trip is ending cause after awhile these seats really start to hurt your backside.

But I'm glad I took this trip or me and Alex never would have reconciled. I wonder what this means for us now. I've missed her so much. I know my fans wouldn't care. My fans would love the idea of us being together. Her fans might be a little more harsh, but who cares what others think? I love her and she loves me. We shouldn't let anything affect that. She looks so beautiful when she's sleep.

"Hey, can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah sure, whats your name?"

"Brett. I already got Alex to sign this piece of paper when you were sleep. I would've got you guys to sign my toaster, but we're not allowed to have toasters on the flight. I love toasters. You can toast any and every type of bread. Bagels, bread slices, toaster strudels, mcmuffins. You ever have a homemade egg and bacon mcmuffin? So good… sorry I'm rambling."

This kid is funny.

"No worries Brett. Why you going to the Big Apple?"

"My favorite singer is doing a show there and I got backstage passes and everything."

"Thats cool. Whose your favorite singer?"

"I can't tell you. You'll judge me."

"I won't judge you. C'mon tell me!"

"Nope. If you answer my question, I'll answer yours when we get off the plane."

This kid is good, I'm too much of an inquisitive person too not know the answer to this.

"Deal. What do you wanna know?"

"What would you do if Alex wasn't willing to risk it all to be with you? Would you fight for her, or just let her go?"

"Uhm….how did you know…we… you know."

"Mitchie. Mind if I call you Mitchie?"

"…Sure."

"Okay. Mitchie. First of all, you're a pretty loud talker. I was eavesdropping. No shame in my game. No one else really cares cause everyone else on here is old."

He was right. Everyone on here was old and sleep. They didn't care cause they didn't listen too my music.

"Second of all, the way you guys look at each other gives it away very easily. So that brings me too the question you're trying to avoid. What would you do if Alex wasn't willing to risk it all? Would you be willing to fight for her? Or would you let her go?"

He was posing a very good question. I wanted to be with her so bad. No one would care. If I can go to rehab and build my career back up again, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't care if i was in a relationship with a girl. It's not like we worked for Disney anymore.

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Seemed like a good question. I would be rooting for you guys. I see the light in both your eyes when you're near each other. That's something I like seeing. It's something I gave up, and I don't wanna see anyone else as unhappy as me when I gave up easily. I just don't wanna see you go down without a fight, if Alex chooses to be a bonehead and run away again."

"You really think she would leave again? What happened with your girl? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't think she would run away cause she doesn't love you, cause she does, I think she'll run away because she's scared. It's easier to run from your problems then to stick through them. Her coping mechanisms are flight and ignoring the problem all together. You of all people should know about coping mechanisms to deal with emotional turmoil. Alcohol, drugs, and self harm right? Wasn't that your method of coping?"

This kid is bold, I like it. He doesn't sugar coat anything.

"Yeah, it was."

"Mine was alcohol too. Whiskey was my drink of choice. Good times."

"Mine was vodka. You're avoiding my question. What happened with your girl?"

"Her name was Christine. Beautiful, intelligent, funny. Everything you would want in someone, she had. I was going through a lot in my home life, but no matter what happened I knew I could count on Christine. Her favorite color is blue, her favorite band is Relient K, birthday is on December 28th, and has the craziest eyes. I drown in them."

"What happened?"

"I live in LA. She lives in New York. Distance isn't what killed us though. We could never communicate. Most of the arguments were easily avoidable. I was so afraid that she was going to leave that I pushed her away. Love was there, but love was not enough. I loved her, but I wasn't willing to risk my heart, you know? I had so many other bad experiences in that department. I wasn't ready, and that destroyed the relationship. I don't know if any of this makes sense. It sounded WAY better in my head."

"I understand…do you guys still talk?"

"Not really. Every once in awhile. But when we do talk, it just ends up being really emotional and annoying and something I hate dealing with. That's why I avoid her as much as I can. That's why you avoided talking to Alex for two years, you didn't wanna deal with the pain of seeing of where things went wrong...she has a little slobber on her chin, might wanna wipe that up before I take out my phone and take a picture."

He was right. Alex is a weird sleeper. Guess, I'm gonna have to wipe it up with my sleeve. Eww.

"So are you willing to fight for Alex, if she decides to run away out of fear of public scrutiny?"

"Brett, I have no idea. I thought she would be so up for the idea, but now I'm not so sure anymore. I can't destroy myself again to gain her love. "

"You have about three hours to figure that out." Brett starts doing the Jeopardy theme song.

"BRETT! That's not helping."

"Sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood a little."

What if she isn't ready? I can't deal with this again. I can't deal with her running out my life again. We were both to blame of course, but if she leaves again…I can't do this again. If she isn't willing to walk out of this plane holding my hand, then we can't be together at all.


	8. Ready or Not

A/N: how you guys like that last chapter? i liked writing it. Brett is the MAN. haha. this is the fastest i have updated in a while i'd like to think. I wanna write another fanfic. Delena or Nemi? i'm asking alot of questions. sorry. here's the question.

Chapter 8: Ready or Not

**Mitchie's POV**

One more hour.

One more hour until my life changes forever.

One more hour until I see if the girl I have loved for years wants to take the next step. I am terrified. As one should be right? Not Alex. She looks completely calm, like the next step we take isn't going to affect us forever. She's over there jamming to something on her iPod. Needless, to say I'm pissed. She acts so non chalant all the time. She never takes anything seriously. Maybe I just need to calm down. I'm gonna talk to Brett.

"Hey Brett, you said Christine lives in New York? Are you gonna go see her?"

"Probably not. If she doesn't talk to me now, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I have come to accept that. It hurt a little at first, but I'm slowly getting over it."

"Really? So you just gave up?"

"Sometimes you have too."

"Seems kind of like a weak move. You said you were in love with her, right? Why let her go? Why not fight for her to show her that you do? Actions speak louder then words you know."

"Maybe you should take your own advice MItchie. And after awhile your heart becomes cold you know? Love is the Last thing to you want to enter. She deserved better though. She deserved someone she could see everyday. Someone her family would be proud of. I was the kid from the wrong side of the tracks, she owned the tracks."

"What do you mean she owned the tracks?"

"She was like super rich or something. That didn't matter too me, but I kinda figured our relationship couldn't continue. It's whatever though."

"What do you wish you could say to her right now?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. It's like I have all the answers for everyone, but never for myself."

"You got an answer for me?"

"You've had two years Mitch. You never once thought about this? You work in the same industry. If Alex walked away right now, do you think that you're stable enough to handle that?"

"Of course Brett. I'm stable. I'm in no way, shape, or form, as unstable as I was two years ago."

"Okay. Let me ask you another question then."

"Okay."

"Are you stable enough for Alex too stick around? Both of you are two very stubborn and very short tempered people. You think you're ready for the public outlash and ridicule you two will face? You said when you were younger, you would stay up for hours reading the negative comments that people would write about you right? Think about it, you're in the public eye even more. You had a number one summer hit, you're a judge on a popular singing show, you're about to release an album, you're an inspiration to millions…people are going to be harder and judge you even more. You remember all the negative backlash Alex got when she dated that gay kid? I saw one of his fans on my personal twitter timeline saying that she was going to cut of Alex's head and mail it to her mother. Are you two ready for that. Not everyone is as accepting and cool as me."

"Oh my god. You're right Brett. I can't do this."

"Hey hey hey. No. You're not going to blame this on me. I'm just saying to think about this Mitchie. I'm just pointing out things that could happen."

He was right. I can't do this. We have so much to lose. I can't walk out of this plane holding Alex's hand. I can't lose my sanity to this like I did last time. I'm gonna get called a whore for stealing her boyfriend. I'm gonna get called a dyke for dating a girl. People are gonna compare me too her. What about her? What about her career? We can't do this.

**Alex's POV**

I'm not going to run away this time. I'm ready to commit to Mitchie. I was so unsure before, but now, I'm ready. I love her and I don't know what I'm going to do without her. This song called "Down We Fall" by Drake Bell came on my shuffle and I knew it was for a reason.

_And all I can say is you saved me_

_changed all things that have made me_

_entertaining thoughts are raining down we fall_

_its all okay_

_When I say _

_you and I_

_take your time_

_I can't wait to see you fly_

Without Mitch, I wouldn't be the person I am today. And I'm willing to face any and everything to show her that. I can't live life without her anymore. I left her once, I will never do that again. I think our love could withstand anything that is thrown at us.

"Mitch…hey Mitchie. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah of course."

"I've made up my mind." She looks nervous.

"Me too Alex."

"I want to do this Mitchie. I'm willing to risk it all to be with you Mitch. I was wrong before to even second guess anything. I wanna give my all to be with you."

"Alex…I love you…I have loved you for a very long time."

"Yeah, I know Mitch. That's why I wanna take the next step. Mitchie why are you stalling? Do you not want to be with me?"

"Alex, I do wanna be with you. I just can't do this with you. Imagine what people will say, how they will treat us? You wanna go through that?"

"Yes I do _Michelle. _So you mean to tell me that you made me feel like the absolute biggest jerk for not immediately being up for this, and now you're backing out? Incredible. I should have known you were going to do this. I'm so done Mitchie. Don't talk too me ever again. I don't even want too be your friend. Just forget I ever existed."

"Alex I-"

"Mitchie. No. I'm done with you and all your indecisiveness." Alex taps the woman now occupying her original seat.

"Mam, here's two hundred dollars. Can we switch back?"

"Alex please, just hear me out."

"Mitchie, leave me alone."

Mitchie turns to Brett whose eyes got wide as saucers during the outburst.

"Brett help me. This is your fault."

"Mitchie, I told you too make a decision. Your decisions has nothing to do what I said. I said to think about each scenario. Now you have to deal with the consequences. Maybe it's best to let her cool off."

"Brett, I still love her, I just can't be with her. Am I wrong for being scared?" Mitchie is crying.

"No Mitch. Just try to be happy, okay?"

"But…I'm only happy when she's around."

**THATS THE END. I HOPE ALL OF YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS DIED. HAHA. SYKE. THIS STORY IS ALMOST COMING TO AN END THOUGH. WELL KINDA…NOT REALLY. IDK. BUT YEAH. REVIEW OR I WILL HOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE. **


	9. Lessons: Part I

A/N: its 6 am and i was sleep and i started thinking about that Michelle Branch song "Are You happy now?" and i thought about Alex for a second and realized i wanna write for some reason. The song honestly has nothing to do with the story but i just thought i could entertain you guys with my misfortune of not being able to get proper rest. This is a Alex and Brett chapter. Cause I love these two characters. It's filler, but it's super important.

Chapter 9: Lessons Part I

**Alex's POV**

Incredible. Honestly. I knew this was going to happen for some reason. We were doing too well, the plane ride was going too good. I thought she would be up for it. She has been in the news for her eating disorder, drug addiction, and self harm. I didn't think she would care about being in the news for being in love with a girl. I don't get it. Is it me? Am I that bad of a person that she can't be seen with me? I know I wasn't the most honorable person in the past but I didn't think that she would care about that, considering everyone let go of hers. So glad that the plane ride is over. If she tapped my shoulder one more time, I was gonna claw someone's eyeballs out.

"Alex!" I do not want to see her right now.

"What?!" Oh. It's just Brett, I should hate his guts right now for putting those ideas in Mitchie's impressionable head. But he's so un hateable. I can't stand it.

"It's Brett. Hey look about Mitchie, I'm really sorry. I didn't think she would listen to me to that extreme."

"Brett, its not your fault. She made her decision, now I have to suffer…You wanna hang out? It is New York, we can find something fun."

"But I'm not famous."

"So? I hate famous people. I'd rather hang with someone who doesn't care about what I'm wearing. Maybe we can go to that concert you were planning on going too."

"You wouldn't wanna go to that show. You really wouldn't wanna go to that show."

"Why not? Is it some weird hipster girl with unshaved legs and a old guitar or something?"

"Nope. Far from it. I..uhh…my favorite singer is…Mitchie." This kid.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me or her or me more importantly?"

"Listen, if I told you guys that she was my favorite singer, you would have thought I was some weird stalker fan and would have put everything we talked about on twitter or something. I didn't want too risk that because I actually enjoy your company."

"Brett. I really should hate you right now. I should really hate you, but i dont. So it's whatever. Are you staying in a hotel?"

"Uhh no, I'm staying at a hostel in Queens. Only thing I could really afford."

Hostels are really dangerous. Oh my god.

"Brett, hostels are really dangerous."

"I know, but if any one tries to kill me, i'll kill myself first…wait…"

"Brett, just stop. You wanna stay in a five star hotel?"

"Were you not just listening, I can't afford it."

"I'll pay for the room, you just have to be my company for the next week."

"So you're paying me, to be your friend? Who says money can't buy happiness. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Just one question before we embark on this journey of friendship, can friends sign their other friends toasters?"

"Brett…no."

"Okay."

**3 HOURS LATER.**

"STRIKE! YES, IN YOUR FACE! NOW YOU HAVE TO SAY IT!" Not many people know this, but I am an excellent bowler, so when he mentioned it, I knew we had too.

"You cheater! You knew you were a beast at bowling, I'm not saying it Alex. I refuse to say it."

"Say it now, or I'll rip your balls off and make you eat them Brett."

"FINE!"

Bret stands on this chair at their table and makes a horn sound with his mouth.

"Alex Russo is the best bowler on this planet, and i'm her little biotch. Everyone worship her greatness and her firm booty."

Everyone is staring at them.

Alex has tears running down her face from laughing.

"Owww. My stomach hurts so bad. That was funny."

"I'm glad you found it funny. Where are we anyways?"

"I think the driver said we were in Yonkers."

"Christine lives close to here." Brett looks at his nachos.

"You think you will see her? We can leave."

"No, it's cool. I don't think she would be out here right now. I think she's in school in Rochester."

"You really loved her, huh?"

"Yeah, I will always love her. Does that make me crazy?"

"Does it make me crazy that I'll always love MItchie?"

"Yes. We're both two crazy kids in love. You wanna go to the Sears I saw down the street? I really need to get some stuff."

"Yeah let's go."

Alex and Brett walk down the street and a little girl runs up too them.

"I told my mommy you're the girl from Ramona and Beezus but she said no. You're her right?"

"Yeah thats me."

"Can you sign this for me? You're my favorite actor lady. I want to be like you when I get older."

"Thank you! Whats your name?"

"My name is Sophia! I love you."

"I love you too! But can I ask you something of you, and if you do what I say, I will give you tickets to my next concert the next time I'm in town."

"Okay! Anything!"

"You can only tell your mommy I'm here right now okay? Don't tell any of your friends, okay buddy?"

"Anything Ms. Russo! Does this mean we're friends cause we keep secrets?"

"Yeah buddy. Im your friend, you can tell your friends at school that your friends with Alex Russo. But three days from now okay? Now point to your house."

Sophia points to her her house.

"Run too it okay? I'm gonna make sure you get into the house safely. But remember don't tell anyone but mommy?"

Sophia runs to her house and before she goes in she turns around and waves.

"Wow, who knew Alex Russso could be nice." Alex scoffs

"I am nice, to those who deserve it. I'm a douche, but only to those who treat me like I'm dumb."

"I understand. So what are you going to do about Mitchie?"

"I don't even know Brett, I'm still kind of hurting. Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah sure. So how abou-"

"BRETT! BRETT!"

"Wow. What a hottie. She is fine. Who is that calling your name Brett?"

"Alex…t-that's Christine."

**ALRIGHT GUYS. SO HERE ARE SOME POSITIVES AND NEGATIVES. HERES THE NEGATIVES. THIS CHAPTER WAS FILLER. AND IM SORRRRYYYYY. I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME. IM NOT A BAD PERSON, I SWEEAARRR. THE POSITIVES AREEEEE…IM GONNA UPDATE TOMORROW TOO! TWO DAYS IN A ROW, THAT IS SWAG MY FRIENDS. SWAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgG. (FIND THE LOWERCASE G. LOL)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: told you guys i was gonna update today. I was thinking about this chapter all day. mitchie is gonna come back next chapter. but alex has to learn.

Chapter 10: Lessons Part II

**Alex's POV**

Man Brett looks like he just saw two donkeys going at it. I have never seen him this quiet.

"C-Christine, what are you doing here?"

"Brett I live near here. The question is what are you doing here?"

"I just…i just…I gotta go." Brett takes off running.

"BRETT! COME BACK!" Alex calls after him.

"He always does that. Runs from his problems. Are you Alex Russo?"

"Yeah, thats me. Just don't tell anyone I'm here, I don't feel like dealing with papparazzi or anything on my vacation."

"He didn't tell me he was friends with you."

"We weren't friends until like 6 hours ago. I just really took a liking too him."

"Everyone does." Christine looks down at her feet.

"He talks about you a lot if that helps."

"He just never answers my calls or texts. I thought he would fight for me after the break up. I thought maybe he would fly out here maybe too see where things went wrong. I don't know. I'm sorry. I should go."

Alex grabs Christine's wrist.

"Hey wait, since Brett took off running, I don't have anyone to talk too. You wanna walk and talk?"

"Yeah that'd be cool."

"So do you still love Brett?"

"I will always love Brett, maybe thats my problem. I need to get over him, like he got over me. "

"He's most definitely not over you. Trust me."

"What am I supposed to think when he ignores all my calls and text? I told him I was sorry for not being there for him when I promised him I would be. I'm sorry. I just had to get myself together first? You know? In the back of my mind, I thought he would fight for me. But I guess I was wrong."

"You left. What did you expect? I know we just met, but how could you want someone to fight for you to come back, when you didn't even fight to stay?"

She's so dumb. Mitchie did the same thing too me.

"Wow. You're bold. I just thought our love was strong enough to always find a way back. You ever love someone so much that the thought of them out of your life makes you weak? They're the first thing and the last thing on your mind every single day? Their eyes just make you stop and forget everything and all the little things that were making your life horrible? Brett used to write me songs all the time. I listen to them everyday. He hated showing people his songs. But he's really talented. I just miss him. I just want him to know that. I didn't mean too hurt him that bad I was just scared about how I felt about him."

Alex's phone rings. It's Brett.

"Brett get back here now. We're at the Starbucks near Sears. You need to talk to Christine. If you're not here within 5 minutes, I'm going to kill you and smash your toaster."

"Thanks Alex."

Brett comes running in.

"Hey Alex, I'm here. Wanna go back to the city?"

"No. You're going to talk to Christine. I'll be back."

Alex goes to the counter and ask the barista for another cup of coffee.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure. Is your coffee okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. If you loved someone, would you fight for them?"

"Depends. Are they worth the fight?"

"If you loved them, wouldn't it always be worth that fight?"

"If you loved them for your own selfish reasons then no, cause the love isn't real. But if you love them and they love you, then it will always be worth it. Times get tough, but those times are tougher without someone to hold. And I know that sounded uber gay, but that's how I feel."

Alex knew what she had too do, after hearing this random guy tell her this.

"BRETT! When is Mitchie's concert?!"

"Finally came to your senses?"

Brett is holding Christine's hand and they both have a smile on their face.

"You finally came to yours?"

"Touche. Ready to go get your girl back?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I gotta plan."

**TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA UPDATE TODAY. IDK THE NEXT TIME IM GONNA UPDATE. BUT BE READY FOR AWESOMENESS. **


	11. Decisions

Hey guys. I feel like the biggest jerk on the planet. It's been awhile since i have updated. You miss Mitchie and Alex? I know I have. work has been cool. the holidays are over so it slowed down. (thank goodness. less tips though. boo) Im excited for Heart Attack! how about you?

**Mitchie's POV**

"Wait, so you guys tell each other that you love each other and then you give up two hours later? That's pretty hilarious."

"You know, I called my sister and she mocked me. Just like you. You're not helping Nick. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Cause I'm cute?"

"No that's not it."

Mitchie plays with her hair and talks on the phone while laying down in the queen sized hotel bed. She has a few hours before her biggest gig to date and she is not only consumed by nerves, but is also saddened at the fact that her and Alex took two big steps forward and then ten even bigger steps back.

"Mitchie….Mitchie….MITCHIE!…did you blank out on me?"

"Well you're not offering any good advice Nick, what else am I supposed to do? Listen to what you're saying?"

"Well I had an idea, but if you don't wanna listen to it…" Mitchie shot up into a sitting position. Nick always had killer ideas.

"Okay okay okay I'm sorry. I love you Nick. You're so much better looking then your brother. Tell me your idea."

"That's what I thought. During the show sing an old song and dedicate it to her."

"That's actually…wait….which old song Nick?"

"….Until You're Mine."

"Nick are you out of your mind!? That song is basically about how much I'm dying without her, which would basically out us both! Nick i can't do this. No matter what I do, everyone is going to find out. That can't happen."

"Mitchie, remember a long time ago when I first found out you were cutting yourself? and what did you say?"

Mitchie smiles to herself. She remembers that day vividly.

_FLASHBACK _

_Nick is walking around the Camp Rock set and he hears crying. He opens up the bathroom door and sees Mitchie on the floor arms covered in blood. _

_"Mitchie! What the heck is going on? Did….did you do this to yourself?"_

_"Nick please don't tell anyone. No one can know. I would be ruined. People can't find out. My fans would hate me and leave me. "_

_"Mitchie I have to tell someone. You could get really hurt. Why would you do this Mitchie? I don't understand."_

_Nick is on the verge of tears. Mitchie is one of his best friends ever. he knew she had self image issues and gets sad sometimes but he never thought it was this bad. How could he have not noticed?_

_"Nick, please don't feel guilty, it's not your fault. Just help me clean up….please."_

_"Fine. I won't tell anyone but I'm keeping my eyes on you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_"_Did your fans leave you Mitch?"

"No. They stuck by my side through everything."

"You actually think they're going to leave you cause you love another female? It doesn't matter to them. I think they're more concerned that you're happy and healthy. You need to fix things with Alex. You two are meant for each other."

"I think you're right Nick. I gotta go. I have a few calls I need to make."

"Bye Mitch. Love you."

"Love you too."

Demi immediately dials her guitarist Jason.

"Jason, Im making some last minute changes to the set. Instead of singing "how to love" fade into "Until You're Mine" and make sure one of the techs has my guitar tuned or so help me I will kill someone. This is gonna be a night to remember."

**YO GUYS. WHATS UP! I FINALLY UPDATED. THIS STORY ONLY HAS LIKE 3 MORE CHAPTERS. I HAVE HONESTLY BEEN SO LAZY. AND IM FINALLY WRITING SONGS AGAIN! I PROMISE TO HAVE A CHAPTER UP ON WEDS. OR THURS. NEXT WEEK. SWAG MUFFINS.**


	12. Madness

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie's concert is in a few hours. I have been here for 3 or 4 days and I still don't know what I'm going to do. And Brett has been of no help at all. All he does is hang with Christine or ask me to sign his toaster. If he ask me to sign his toaster one more time, I'm going to hurt him.

"Hey Alex, can you sign my toaster now?"

"Brett! Stop asking me to sign your toaster and help me figure out how to get Mitchie back!"

"No need to be so mean. geez. We have to go if we wanna make it to Mitchie's meet and greet."

"Wait….you're still going?"

"Of course I'm going Alex. It's her biggest concert she's ever done. Have you listened to anything I have been saying this week?"

"No. Not really. I don't wanna hear about Mitchie unless it's on how I can get her back."

"I have a good idea, but I'm not going to tell you." Alex stopped and looked at Brett.

"You're…not going to tell me?"

"No. Not until you tell me why you want Mitchie back."

"I don't have to tell you anything Brett. Just tell me your idea."

"Well you kinda do have to tell me. Im smarter then you, you would never figure it out, and my idea is pretty awesome and is a sure fire way to get her back."

"Fine. I want Mitchie back just cause she makes me a better person. Her as a person, her story, her life makes me want to do better. I'm so selfish. I don't care about anyone but myself. When she's around she teaches me it's not all about me. I have made so many mistakes. I have hurt so many people and she has never judged me for it. I know I'm not the nicest person and I probably don't deserve her, but please Brett, help me. I need her. She makes me better."

"I like that answer. Alright, so this idea is really cool. Just listen."

**Mitchie's POV**

I actually like meet and greets. I get to talk to my fans and be myself. My fans are so funny and they keep it real. My security is ridiculous though. I wanna give people hugs but they won't allow it. Whatever. A few more hours until my show and I profess publicly my love for Alex. It's gonna be a long day emotionally.

"Hey Mitchie."

Wait, is that the kid from the plane?

"Brett? What are you doing here?" Seriously what is he doing here.

"Well, I paid a huge amount of money too meet my favorite singer, her name is Michelle Demi Torres and she's standing right in front of me.

"Brett, seriously what are you doing here? Did Alex send you to talk too me? Is she here?" Please say yes.

"No. She didn't and no she is not. I have no idea where Alex is right now. I think she's at some meeting for some promotion stuff for Spring Breakers. I came here to see you. Your music is awesome."

"Oh. I just thought, you know since you guys hit it off so well, that she sent you. Is she coming tonight?"

"I don't really know. I was gonna ask you questions but I guess if you wanna talk about Alex the entire time we can do that too."

"Wow. You have been hanging with Alex all week. I can tell just by how you're talking too me. Her personality rubs off on people quicker then I thought. You're being a douche Brett."

"What? No I'm not. I just wanna talk to my favorite singer without her relationship, or whatever you guys have being the main focus. I'm not like most fans. Your personal life is no business of mine. I just like the music. Isn't that how it should be?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Im so used to people intruding that when I meet the one person who doesn't care, it freaks me out a little. Anything you want me to sign?"

"Yeah actually." Brett reaches into his backpack and pulls out a toaster. "Can you sign my toaster please?"

"Oh my god. Did you really bring a toaster to a meet and greet?"

"I love toast, and Alex refuses to sign it. She's being a jerk."

"That's Alex…did she talk about me at all?" I know how desperate I sound right now, but I just need to know.

"Yeah, she did. But I'm not gonna tell you what we talked about, cause it's not my place. Maybe she'll tell you soon how she feels."

"You think so Brett?"

"I KNOW so Mitchie."

**Alex's POV**

"Thanks for the ticket. I promise the next time MItchie is in town, you will get backstage passes and night to just chill with her, okay?" Alex bought a pit ticket from a fan waiting outside. It took a lot too convince the girl that she was in fact Alex Russo. A lot of words and 500 dollars to be exact.

"You're Alex Russo, I couldn't really say no." The girl is currently counting the cash Alex gave too her.

"No. You didn't say yes cause I'm me. You said yes, cause I offered you 500 dollars and a chance to hang out with my best friend for a night. Get out of my face."

"Whatever. You better not renege Russo. I have this whole exchange on camera."

"You're so underhanded. If I wasn't the recipient of it, I would want too be your best friend. Im trying to figure out what that says about me. Thanks anyways. You're the reason why my life is going to change tonight. Be sure to be on Twitter tonight and look at your timelines. Im gonna do something big."

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Rude."

Alex runs to the line looking for Brett. "Brett! Dude where are you?!"

"Alex Russo!?"

Oh no. I forgot, I'm famous. Dang it. "Hey guys, can you try your hardest not to say anything about me being here? I kind of wanna surprise Mitchie. You know…I'm her best friend and all."

"No you're not. I thought she hated your guts for leaving her in her time of need. Remember? You were gallivanting around Hollywood with Taylor Swift while Mitchie was suffering and in rehab. I can't be the only one who remembers."

"I remember!" "Me too!" "Did you bang Taylor Swift?"

Oh my god what have I gotten myself into. This is madness.

"Guys listen! Are all of you in the pit section?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Okay! If you guys can shut up and not post that I'm here on twitter or anything….drinks and nachos on me! But i'm gonna need your help with a plan also. If you cooperate, after party at my hotel."

Getting Mitchie back is putting me in debt.

"Okay here's the plan….."

HEY GUYS I LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. MY FIRST FANFIC IS ALMOST DONE. TEARS OF SADNESS AND JOY ARE MIXING INTO A POOL OF AWESOME. SWAG A DOCIOUS. BE SURE TO REVIEW. ANDDDDDD IM GONNA BE POSTING ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANNA ASK. SHOOT.


	13. Chapter 13

Mitchie's POV

"You never really can fix my heart…."

The crowd bursts into applause.

I will never get use to this. Ever. When I see my fans raise their hands in the air or look at me with such admiration and glorification, it really warms my heart and makes me realize that everything I went through in the past was worth it. I know things didn't always move in my favor, but it moved. I'm slowly learning that life is about progression. Moving on is the best medicine. But, I refuse to move on without the girl I'm in love with. It's time for me to finally progress. Time for me to finally show the world that I am in love with Alexandra Selena Russo. I hope this works.

"Hey guys! Now usually at this point in the show, I sing a cover song. But tonight, I'm gonna switch it up. We're in New York City! The greatest city in the world! Expect the unexpected right? Me of all people hates focusing on the past; but I think in order to prepare for our futures we gotta take look at our past. In my past, I wrote a lot of songs about love and heartbreak. And whenever I would write a song, one person would come to mind."

"Joe Jonas!" someone yells from the crowd. Mitchie smiles to herself. How she wishes it was less complicated than that. But nothing in her life has never been simple.

"No. It's not Joe. He was a great guy. Cute. But it's not him." A guitar tech hands Mitchie her a cherry finish LPJ guitar. Mitchie looks at her guitar and smiles. She starts strumming the familiar chords.

The audience cheers.

"Do you guys have cellphones and cameras and whatever technology is capable of capturing video?"

"YESSSSSS!" Mitchie lights up the venue with a smile that only be brought on by fans.

"Okay. Well I want you guys to record this. This song I'm performing right now is dedicated to the girl I have loved since we colored together at Barney. I know I haven't always been there for you. And you weren't always there for me, but I still love you with everything in me. And if you're watching this right now, I'm ready to take a chance. I don't care what people say. I just want you. Alexandra Selena Russo, I am so madly deeply in love with you. And I will not stop until you're mine."

"My state of mind has finally got the….."

**Alex's POV**

"Alex go! Alex it's now or never! Are you ready? Alex?"

"Brett! I can't do this. I'm such an idiot. I can't do -" Alex feels a sharp pain on her cheek.

"OW. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR CHRISTINE?!"

"Snap out of it! Your woman is up there singing to you and your standing here crying. Be a man! or a Woman! Or whatever! Go Get your girl!"

Christine was right. I gotta go get my girl. It's now or never. I tap the girl in front of me. She see's me and she knows. Everyone in the pit is looking around and they know it's time for the plan to be put in motion.

"Okay Brett. If you drop me, I swear on everything i will rip your balls off and feed them to the rats in the subway you little twit. "

"I got you Alex. Now go get her."

Brett lifts me in the air and I feel my life flash before my eyes. And in every frame Mitchie is involved. I can't live without her. This is why Im crowd surfing at her concert to get her attention.

This is so scary. Geez. How do performers do this every night. Some dude just grabbed my crotch. Freaking perv. The things I do for Mitchie. My shoe just fell off. I liked that shoe. I can buy another pair of shoes, but I liked that shoe. It's mine.

"Yeah Alex!" A girl in an All Time Low shirt screams. I got an idea. "START CHANTING MY NAME!"

"Alex. Alex. ALEX. ."

Soon the entire pit section joins in. I'm crowd surfing at a Mitchie Torres concert while my name is being chanted while Mitchie professes her love for me through music. This is going to be talked about for weeks.

The whole venue sees me and they join in. Mitchie stops singing and she looks me in the eyes. Im near the front now. Uh oh. Security.

"COME HERE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Awh man. I thought I took care of everything.

"IM ALEX RUSSO. MITCHIE JUST PROFESSED HER LOVE FOR ME! MITCHIE! C'MON! HELP ME OUT! I'M ABOUT TO GET WRESTLED DOWN BY HOMER SIMPSON HERE!"

**Mitchies POV**

She's here. She came to my show. She's….crowd surfing at my show…To get my attention. Why does she only have one shoe on? Well, thats Alex Russo for you. Go big or go home. She's saying something. Oh. She just called the security guy Homer Simpson. He looks pissed. She must have pinched a nerve. He's about to throw her out.

"HEY. SHE'S GOOD. HELP HER ON STAGE!"

The whole crowd cheers. Whoever uploads this to youtube or whatever social networking site first is gonna get tons of accolades.

Alex is hauled onto stage. She loses her footing and falls. She gets up and grabs Mitchie's mic.

"Mitchie. I'll give this back so you can finish your song. And i know that you're in the middle of a show right now but we need to talk. I love you and I'm sorry I am such a jerk and I'm stubborn. But I'm promising right now in front of all these people, that I will take care of you until the day you leave this earth. You mean everything too me and Im sorry it took so long for me to realize. I am so completely in love with you."

Mitchie stands there and looks in Alex's eyes for any hint of everything she said being untrue. The crowd is silent. No sound is being made. You can hear a pin drop in the venue. All that matters right now are the two girls standing on stage looking each other in the eyes about to take the biggest step in their lives.

"Mitchie. I love you now and forever."

That was all Mitchie needed to hear.

Mitchie lunges and attaches her lips to Alex's. The sparks she feels that started from the millisecond they attached their lips and has spread all across her body, lets her know, that in Alex's arms is where she belongs.

The crowd screams the loudest she has ever heard them scream. She detaches her lips from Alex and looks Alex in the eyes. "I love you" she mouths.

Alex lifts Mitchie in the air and spins her around. She grabs the mic and screams "I GOT MY GIRL. I GOT THE GIRL I LOVED."

_3 hours later_

_**No One's POV**_

"That was amazing Alex! You actually pulled it off!" Brett was ecstatic. That was the first time any of his ideas actually worked. He didn't wanna tell Alex that though. She packs a mean punch.

"All thanks to you dude! You're honestly one of my best friends. I couldn't have done it without you. Anything you need I got you."

Brett got a mischievous look on his face.

"Anything you say?"

Alex realizes why Brett is smiling that. He finally got her.

"Bring it here." she says.

Brett takes off running.

Mitchie walks up to Alex and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe. I know you're probably tired, but I promised all these people a party. The only way I would get them to help me. I bought you a room though, so you can have some peace."

Mitchie grabs Alex's cheeks and looks Alex in her hazel eyes. "Alex anywhere you are is where I'm at peace. You're not getting rid of me that easy this time. I'll just be tired."

"GOT IT! Alex I got it! Yes. You finally have to sign my toaster. Best moment of my life."

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other and laughed. They wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

THE END AND SHIZNIT'

question answering:

why is fake me so awesome?

A: cause real you is awesome brett!

thanks for reading guys. you guys are gnarly human beings.


End file.
